


Can't Fight This Feeling

by fiona_apiston



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Inspired by Junior Year #17, with Dex and Nursey having to be roommates and Dex not being okay with it, because he has a crush on Nursey.





	

   Dex stared at the coin, lodged sideways into the floor.  Nursey and Chowder had already left Lardo’s room a few minutes ago, but he hadn’t wanted to join them.

   “Hey.  Dex,” Lardo said.  “You have to leave.  We’re not re-flipping.  Face it, you’re going to be roommates with Nursey.”

   Dex stood up, but didn’t say anything.

   “It’s not going to be as bad as you think,” Lardo said.  “I know you guys have your differences, but I’m sure he won’t do anything to you.”

   Dex shook his head.  “That’s not what I’m worried about,” he murmured.

   Lardo frowned.  “What are you worried about?”

   Dex finally looked at her.  “Um.  Nothing.  It’s nothing.  You’re right.  Everything will be fine,” he said, forcing a small smile.

   Lardo didn’t look convinced, but said, “Okay.  Now, I’m serious, get out of my room.”

   Dex quickly walked out of her room.  He knew that he would have to share the room with Nursey.  And it terrified him.  His feelings for Nursey terrified him.  And he had no idea how he was going to share a room with him next year.

 

~the next year, when Nursey and Dex are moving into Lardo’s room~

 

   Nursey set the box he was holding down next to the bunk beds.  “All right, that’s the last one.”

   Dex nodded, twisting his hands together behind his back so Nursey wouldn’t see.  “Yeah.”

   “What’s up?” Nurse frowned.  “Something wrong?”

   “You mean other than the fact that we have to share a room? No.”

   Nursey sighed.  “Is it really that bad for you?”

   Dex looked down.  “Yeah.”

   Nursey walked over and sat on the bottom bunk, then patted the space next to him for Dex to sit down.  Dex obliged, but left some space between them.

   “Why is it so bad?” Nursey asked.

   Dex looked at him.  He looked like he really wanted to make the situation as comfortable as he could for Dex.  Problem was, the only way Dex would be fully comfortable is if they weren’t sharing a room, and that was the one thing Nursey couldn’t make happen.

   He shook his head.  “It’s nothing.  You can’t fix it, so I’ll deal.”

   He moved to get up, but Nursey grabbed his arm.  “Fix what?”

   “Nothing.”

   “Bullshit.  It’s definitely something.”

   “It’s just,” Dex struggled to get the words out, “I don’t feel comfortable around you.”

   Nursey yanked back his hand.  “What?”

   “It’s nothing you did.  It’s all me,” Dex said quietly.

   “Wait,” Nursey said.  Dex looked at him, and he could practically see his mind putting all the pieces together.  “Do you like me?  Do you have a crush on me?”

   Dex swallowed hard and nodded.

   “So, you have a crush on me.  Why were you so worried about my reaction?”

   Dex shook his head.  “It, it wasn’t just about you reaction.  It was, I dunno, all of it together.”  He struggled to explain it.  “Like, me having to admit to myself that I’m, uh,” he tried to say it, but the words wouldn’t form.

   “Gay?” Nursey asked softly.

   Dex nodded.  “My family is super homophobic, so I couldn’t ever admit that to myself until I came here.  To Samwell.”  He looked up at Nursey.  “And I definitely had to admit it when  met you.”

   “Me?”

   “You’re my first real crush,” Dex whispered.

   Nursey scooted over to Dex and hugged him tightly.  Dex hugged him back, trying to blink back tears.

   “So, I have something to confess, too,” Nursey said, smiling, as they let go of each other.

   “What?”

   “I like you, too.”

   “Really?”  Dex asked.

   Nursey nodded.  “And I really want to kiss you.  Can I-”

   He was cut off as Dex leaned forward to kiss Nursey.  It was soft and sweet at first, and then got more intense as Nursey tugged Dex closer and deepened the kiss.  They finally broke apart, foreheads touching, both of them unable to stop smiling.

   “So,” Nursey said, “Do you think you’ll be okay being my roommate?”

   Dex laughed and pulled Nursey into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
